<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of Sisterhood by Yeah_Toast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233184">The Art of Sisterhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_Toast/pseuds/Yeah_Toast'>Yeah_Toast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, I wrote this in an hour, Introspection, Left Hand Peter Hale, Minor Violence, Protective Siblings, Referenced murder, Strained Relationships, TW Bingo, idk how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_Toast/pseuds/Yeah_Toast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia and how she views Peter throughout the years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale &amp; Talia Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Art of Sisterhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my TWbingo square “Talia Hale”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talia had always known she was going to be alpha; she’d even known it was going to be hard. This though, she could never have expected this. </p><p>She watches as they lower her mother into a grave, besides where her father was buried two years ago, before her eyes flicker over to Peter. Her baby brother, only just sixteen. </p><p>She isn’t ready to be alpha, not if it means Peter will have to become her Left Hand. </p><p>Peter will be a wonderful Left Hand, she knows that, won’t allow herself to insult Peter by thinking any less of him, but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s young. She wishes her mother could have held on longer, could have allowed Peter the time to mature a little more. </p><p>She wonders what will happen to Peter, protecting his pack from bigger, older wolves, from threats that she doesn’t even know about. She wonders if he will ever let her know. </p><p>The first time Peter kills to protect their pack, he’s seventeen years old. It’s one of her deepest regrets that she doesn’t know more, that she looked at her brother coming home drenched in blood and sporting blue, oh so blue eyes, and had simply nodded solemnly.  She wonders if Peter regrets that moment too, if he wishes that she had asked, if he had needed someone to talk to. </p><p>When Laura is born she looks down at her daughter and vows to raise her differently, to never let her be an alpha who can’t support her Left Hand. She won’t let Laura be a coward like her. </p><p>Laura is four when she asks Peter about his blue eyes, and Talia is forced to watch his smile, always present for his darling niece, fall from his face. He looks at her, his eyes gentle in an entirely different way as he replies. </p><p>“One day Laura, you’ll have to make hard decisions to protect our pack, when that day comes you’ll understand.”</p><p>By the time Derek is five, Talia knows that he isn’t cut out to be a Left Hand. Her son excels in many ways, but lacks the necessary traits found in a Left Hand. Still, it feels criminal as she begins to look at the other children in the pack, eyeing up her family’s children and wondering who will have what it takes. It’s necessary, she knows that a Left Hand needs to begin training young, but she still can’t help but feel as though she’s failed when she listens to her packmates downplay any traits their children exhibit that could potentially nominate them for the role. </p><p>She wonders what Peter thinks of it, if he knows how much he’s sacrificed in order to protect their pack. She thinks he does, and she’s not sure if it’s better or worse that way. </p><p>In a perfect world, the pack would stand together; they would respect one another’s roles and wishes and know that everyone contributes fairly. In this world, she can never quite bridge the gap between killer and not killer, never give back the way Peter gives to the pack. </p><p>Some days, Peter's tongue is too sharp, and his words cut deeper than usual. On these days she looks at her baby brother and wonders who he is, who she let him become.  </p><p>The day that she finds out about Malia is one of these days, and she allows fear to drive her claws into the back of Peter’s neck despite the knowledge that he will never forgive her. She knows he would love his pup, would care for her and defend her. That’s what scares her. Peter is a Left Hand; the pack Must come first. She cannot have him raise his daughter, not unless she is destined to be the new Left Hand. She cannot watch him destroy his own child the way she destroyed her brother. She won’t make him. </p><p>She knows he’ll never understand her actions. She does it anyway. </p><p>In a turn away from tradition, she allows Peter to go to school in a place of his choosing, even when that turns out to be across the continent. She isn’t worried, by now Peter has built a reputation as a ferocious Left Hand, one who gets things done even when he’s elsewhere. The supernatural community as a whole knows his name, not just the werewolf circles Talia herself tends to frequent. </p><p>Still, as she sees him off for his first day, Talia can’t help but worry, not for the pack without its Left Hand, but rather for her Left Hand without his pack, for Peter. </p><p>Peter writes home. Peter writes home, and he’s thriving. It’s yet another reminder of how she’s failed him, of how the pack has failed him. </p><p>She reads the letters to Laura in hopes that she’ll understand. That she’ll be a better alpha. </p><p>Peter is different when he gets back from school, and she’s forced to remind herself people change. Though he came back for breaks and summers, between undergrad and law school, Peter has been gone for a long time. He’s grown up. He’s become more comfortable in his skin, in his position as pack enforcer. </p><p>He’s twenty-six years old the first time he kills in front of her. Talia has known him for twenty-six years, and yet, as she watches him wipe the blood off of his face, she wonders if she’s ever really known him at all. He’s always been a protector, even before becoming a Left Hand, but the ferocity she had seen, the way he had torn out the throat of her attacker before she had processed what was happening, she wonders if perhaps he’s also been a killer, enjoyed being one.</p><p>As she stares down the flames of her home, well aware that she won’t make it, and watches Peter struggle through the flames in a desperate attempt to reach the pups of the pack, she regrets that thought from oh so long ago. She regrets allowing herself to think so lowly of her brother, her brother who is sacrificing himself to protect the pack. Much as he’s always done.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>